bridlefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Ponies
Traditionally farmers and close to the land, the earth ponies are the heartiest of Equestria’s children. Hardworking and ingenuitive, they get by without wings or magic. Personality: Earth ponies are generally no-nonsense, practical folk — sometimes to the point of stubborn pride. Physical Description: Earth ponies are frequently more stocky, regardless of gender, than either unicorns or pegasi. Stallions can grow almost as large as an alicorn. Religion: Earth ponies, like all other ponies, frequently revere Celestia as their primary deity, though since her return, some worship Luna as well. They also remember Chancellor Puddinghead as the last earth pony ruler, leading them into harmony with the other pony races. Finally, due to their closeness with the land, more earth ponies than any other pony race revere Equestria herself. Names: As with all pony names, earth ponies tend to be named something in reference to their special talent. Female earth pony names: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Bon Bon, Roseluck, Lily, Cheerilee Male earth pony names: Big Macintosh, Time Turner, Dr. Hooves, Lucky Adventurers: Earth pony adventurers tend to fill melee combat roles. Rangers are common among rural ponies; paladins and fighters more so among the urbane earth ponies of Canterlot and Manehatten. Clerics are less common than druids, given earth ponies' closeness to the land. Due to their racial restrictions, no earth pony wizards or sorcerers exist — those few earth ponies with the spark of arcane magic follow the paths of the duskblade, bard or, less frequently, hexblade. Earth Pony Racial Traits *+2 Strength or Constitution, -2 Dexterity: Earth ponies tend to be heartier than other ponies, at the cost of fine motor control. *Medium: As Medium creatures, earth ponies have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Earth pony base land speed is 30 feet. *Class Restrictions: Earth ponies may not be wizards, sorcerers, warmages or any other full- casting arcane class. They cast spells with the Earth descriptor at +1 CL and spells with the Air descriptor at -1 CL. *Pony Physiology: Earth ponies wear barding, not armor, and as such pay twice the base cost for armor (including for masterwork armor, but not including any magical properties). *Cutie Mark: An earth pony gains a +6 miscel- laneous bonus to skill checks pertaining to their special talent. For example, a earth pony whose special talent is apple farming might get a +6 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) checks, but only in regards to apples, while a party pony might get +6 to Gather Information checks involving party planning. *Favored Class: Fighter or Ranger. A multiclass earth pony chooses one of these classes the first time she takes a level in either. This class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty. Earth Pony Feats EARTH PONY ENDURANCE Requirements: Earth Pony, Endurance The earth pony can no longer become exhausted. If a situation occurs in which she would normally become exhausted, she becomes fatigued instead. If she would normally be fatigued (except through use of this feat), she is instead not fatigued, taking action as per normal. CUTIE MARK FOCUS Requirements: Earth Pony The earth pony gets a +2 miscellaneous bonus to all skill checks that would be effected by her cutie mark. She may purchase this feat multiple times: its effects are cumulative with this feat and the bonus from the earth pony’s cutie mark. Category:D20 Stats Category:Ponies